OoT: La aventura
by Oasis Sora-kun
Summary: Link se encuentra viviendo su aventura. Es como el juego, solo que con romance y mucho nuevo.


OOT

Link: Ocarina of Time

Link se sentó debajo de un árbol y miro el cielo. La tarde resplandecía con la luz del sol. Link volteo a ver como Epona descansaba pacíficamente en el pequeño lago llamado Lake Hylia.

Hace tiempo había tenido que nadar abajo del agua para poder encontrar el templo de agua. No quería entrar pero sabia que tenía que si quería salvar a los Zoras.

Ganandorf había destruido tantas cosas para poder tener el poder que tenia ahora y todavía no estaba satisfecho. Quería mas poder, derramar mas sangre. Fue por su avaricia que robo el triforce de poder. Hace siete años Ganandorf ataco el castillo de Hyrule, queriendo matar a la princesa Zelda y apoderarse de todo Hyrule. Esa fue la última vez que Link vio a Zelda. Ella le dejo la ocarina del tiempo con un mensaje para que Link pudiera abrir las puertas del tiempo y detener a Ganandorf.

Pero Ganandorf uso a Link y cuando este abrió las puertas del tiempo Ganandorf se apodero del triforce del poder. Mientras Ganandorf destruía todo Link durmió por siete años hasta poder usar la espada sagrada, pero para cuando despertó ya era muy tarde. Ganandorf se había apoderado de todo y se hizo llamar rey. Link se sentía mal pensando que todo era su culpa y se prometió que vencería a Ganandorf aunque le costara la vida. Y ahí estaba ahora, descansando en Lake Hylia con su fiel yegua Epona.

-Es hora de irnos Epona, descansamos suficiente tiempo. Debemos regresar a Kakariko Village y comprar municiones.- Link se monto encima de Epona y esta empezó a correr.

Link cerró los ojos y sintió el viento meciendo su cabellera amarilla. Disfrutaba más que nada sentir el viento en su cara. Lo relajaba y descansaba sus ojos del sol caliente. Abrió los ojos y vio como Epona también disfrutaba del paseo. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, algo le llamo la atención. Era humo que venia de Kakariko Village, la aldea se estaba quemando! Epona se apresuro por llegar y cuando se acerco a las escaleras de piedra Link salto de Epona y subió las escaleras con rapidez. Entro a la aldea y vio con horror como toda la aldea estaba en llamas. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se le escapo de sus ojos al abrirlos de nuevo. Solo vio a un hombre mirando las llamas enfrente del pozo de agua de Kakariko Village. Link se acerco al hombre y vio que era Sheik.

Link había conocido a Sheik después de despertar al sacar la espada sagrada de su pedestal. El lo había ayudado a continuar en su misión de derrotar a Ganandorf. Si Sheik veía el fuego, porque no hacia nada para detenerlo?

-Que haces aquí, Sheik?

Sheik solo miro a Link y volteo a ver el pozo de agua de Kakariko. De repente una sombra maligna sale del pozo y golpea a Link. No le dio tiempo a Link para defenderse y este toma el golpe directamente haciendo que se desmayara. Al despertar vio que Sheik lo estaba cuidando. Trato de ver si Kakariko Village todavía estaba en llamas pero Sheik no lo dejo.

-Que fue lo que me golpeo?

-Fue una sombra maligna del templo de sombras, el Shadow Temple. Había sido encerrado por Impa, la protectora de la princesa Zelda. Ella, como ya lo debiste haber sospechado, es uno de los maestros del templo del tiempo. El maestro del Shadow Temple.

Link solo lo miraba con confusión.

-Link, necesito que vayas al Shadow Temple y detengas a la criatura que destruyo Kakariko Village. Pero para eso necesitas la lupa de la verdad. Cuando la consigas usa esta canción para transportarte al Shadow Temple localizado en el cementerio.

Sheik saca una lira y toca seis notas. Link saca su ocarina y toca las mismas notas, haciendo que un aura morado aparezca a su alrededor.

-La canción se llama nocturne of shadows.-Sheik le dice a Link y desaparece al ver que su trabajo ahí había terminado.

Link sale de Kakariko Village y acaricia a Epona un rato. Saca su cantina y le da un poco de agua para beber. Mira a Epona a los ojos con una mirada triste y preocupada y le dice:

Parece que la aventura no ha terminado, estoy empezando a pensar que apenas comienza, amigo.

Y con eso monta a Epona y le pega para que comience a correr. Esta vez Link no disfrutaba como el viento mecía su cabello, ni como se acercaban a la puesta de sol. Ya no cerró los ojos para descansar ni disfrutaba el paseo. Se sentía solo y desesperado de nuevo y sabia que su caballo sentía lo mismo. Pero tenia que vencer a Ganandorf para que todos puedan vivir en paz de nuevo. No era algo que lo animaba mucho, ni quería ser héroe. Pero la princesa Zelda contaba con el, aunque no supiera en donde estaba. Extrañaba ser niño, y saber que si cumplía con su misión haría que volviera a ser niño era lo que en realidad lo animaba.

-Si yo soy el que tiene que salvar el mundo, porque nadie me ayuda? Porque no tengo un pedazo del triforce? No es justo, maldita sea, porque yo?

Link sintió una quemadura en su mano derecha pero lo ignoro. Mientras el tiempo pasaba mas le ardía hasta que ya no pudo soportar el dolor. Detuvo a Epona y se quito el guante de cuero que traía puesto, tirando el guante al suelo. Vio una cortada en forma de triangulo en su mano. Dentro del triangulo habían tres triángulos mas pequeños y uno en medio al revés. La cortada empezó a brillar y Link solo miraba la cortada sorprendido.

-Es el triforce Link!- Navi dijo, volando alrededor de la mano de Link.

-Bromeas, verdad? Digo, yo no tengo el triforce, Ganandorf lo robo hace siete años.-Link dijo mientras miraba con confusión su cortada.- Solo es una cortada que por coincidencia salio de esta forma.

-No Link, toca el triforce y veras que no es una cortada. Ganandorf solo se robo el triforce del poder.

-Entonces que parte del triforce tengo yo?

-Tú tienes el triforce del valor, pero el triforce tiene tres partes. Quien tendrá la ultima pieza?

Link señala que no sabe y recoge su guante del suelo. Se lo pone y se monta encima de Epona de nuevo. Navi empieza a volar por todas partes enseñando su enojo alrededor de la cabeza de Link.

-Toma las cosas en serio Link, esto es importante! Si Ganandorf tiene la ultima pieza del triforce, el triforce de filosofía, nunca lo podremos vencer!

-Creo que no escuche bien, nunca lo _podremos _vencer? Yo soy quien esta haciendo todo, mientras _tu _solo me hechas porras desde una distancia segura. Cobarde!

-Soy un hada, yo no puedo pelear, Link. Debes entender eso.

-Si, claro. Inventa excusas. Haz lo que quieras. No me importa. Vete si quieres. No te necesito, nunca te necesite y no haría diferencia para mi si te fueras.-Link le pega a Epona para que comience a correr pero Navi no se mueve de su lugar.-Que pasa, a la hadita le dio miedo continuar en la noche?

-Eres un hipócrita, Link. No eras así, has cambiado y no voy a tolerar que te burles de mí de esta forma. Si no me necesitas entonces me voy de aquí. Y ya no voy a regresar.- Navi se da media vuelta y se marcha, sin voltear hacia atrás.

Link se queda estupefacto por la decisión repentina de Navi, e inmediatamente lamenta haberle dicho todas esas cosas. Quiso detenerla, pero le dio vergüenza admitir su error de haberle dicho que se fuera. Creyó que no seria tan difícil continuar con su viaje sin ella ya que de todo lo que había dicho en algo tenía razón: ella no lo ayudaba a cumplir con su misión.

-Me falta poco para vencer a Ganandorf, ni me voy a dar cuenta de que no esta. Además, tengo a Epona, y ella me puede animar.

De repente recordó que se fue con tanta prisa de Kakariko Village que no checo cuanta comida le quedaba. Ni sabía hacia donde tenía que ir para encontrar la lupa de la verdad. Decidió regresar a Kakariko Village para ver si podía preguntarle a Sheik donde encontrar este artefacto. Pero se estaba haciendo de noche y lo más probable es que Sheik ya no estuviera en el pequeño pueblo.

-El bosque Kokiri esta más cerca. Puedo quedarme la noche ahí y comprar municiones. Mañana por la mañana iré a Kakariko Village para ver que encuentro.

Link guió a Epona hacia el bosque de los Kokiris, Kokiri Forest. Entraron y se acercaron a la vieja casa de Link. No era una casa en realidad, se veía más bien como una casa de árbol y era muy pequeña. La cama era muy pequeña para Link y no había entrado ahí en años. Link recordó la primera vez que vio a Navi:

Era muy temprano y Link estaba dormido en su cama. Estaba teniendo la pesadilla que lo había estado atormentando desde hace unos meses. El gran árbol Deku había mandado a Navi a ser el hada de Link. Todos los Kokiri tenían hadas menos Link. Cuando Navi lo despertó, le explico todo y fueron a ver al gran árbol Deku que estaba hechizado por el ladrón gerudo Ganandorf, el rey de los gerudos. Tuvieron que entrar adentro del árbol para conseguir la piedra sagrada del bosque, la esmeralda de los kokiris. Esa fue la primera aventura que tuvieron juntos.

Epona se detuvo y Link se bajo de ella, le quito la silla, y subió a su vieja casa. Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en buenas condiciones. Se sorprendió al ver esto.

-Saria debió haberla cuidado por mí mientras no estaba. Hasta hay comida adentro.

Link se agacho y se sentó en el suelo enfrente de la pequeña mesa redonda en forma de tronco de árbol que tenia en medio de su casa. Saco la comida que estaba ahí y la óleo, checando si no era muy vieja y estaba podrida.

-La comida no esta podrida. Puedes comerla.

Link miro hacia arriba con rapidez para ver quien había entrado a su casa y vio a Mido, un Kokiri que conoció hace mucho tiempo. Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y noto que Mido no había crecido nada desde la ultima vez que lo vio!

-Por que no has crecido, Mido?

-C-c-como sabes mi nombre?

-Acaso no me recuerdas, soy Link, el Kokiri sin hada.

-L-L-Link? Eso no es posible, el se fue del bosque Kokiri hace siete años. Los Kokiri no crecen.

Link saca su ocarina y toca la canción de Saria. Mido lo mira sorprendido y Link solo sonríe.

-Esa es la canción que Saria siempre toca. Eso significa que debes ser amigo de Saria.- Mido se da la media vuelta y sale del cuarto.-No se quien eres pero solo te digo, no entres al bosque perdido. Cualquiera que entre a ese bosque que no sea Kokiri se convertirá en un Stalfos.

Link empieza a comer y nota que la comida sabía muy bien. Come la mitad de la comida y la demás la guarda en su mochila. Saca leche fresca (tocando la canción de Epona) de la vaca que le había regalado Malon al completar una carrera de obstáculos y la pone en frascos. La guarda también en su mochila y sale del cuarto. Cuidadosamente, baja las escaleras, viendo los dibujos que dibujaba en el grande y duro tronco del árbol cuando era pequeño. Miro hacia todos los lados, buscando a Epona. Como no la ve cerca, toca la canción de Epona y al minuto, Epona regresa. Link monta Epona y empiezan a trotar.

-No nos quedaremos aquí para la noche. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Pero no se hacia donde ir. Si solo estuviera Navi aquí para decirme que hacer.-Link detiene a Epona repentinamente y se queda pensando en lo que acababa de decir.-Navi _si_ me ayudaba en algo. Ella me decía que hacer o adonde ir y me ayudaba a descubrir el punto débil de un enemigo. Por que me pelee con ella? Nunca debí ser tan terco, ahora ya perdí a uno de los pocos amigos que he tenido, y todo por mi estupido orgullo. Que tonto he sido! Y ahora, ya es muy tarde, ya he perdido a mi hada.- Epona empieza a trotar pacíficamente mientras Link llora silenciosamente por su amiga perdida.

Link se había cegado con tantas lagrimas derramadas que no se dio cuenta que Epona se dirigía a el bosque perdido.

Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente y Link sabia que si no encontraba refugio pronto, le ganaría el sueño y era muy peligroso dormirse en un lugar abierto con tantas criaturas peligrosas. Pero, ni sabia donde estaba! Link miro hacia arriba después de su desahogo y vio que se encontraba en un bosque. Tenía un aura de familiaridad, como si ya había estado aquí antes, pero no tenía ni la menor idea en donde se encontraba.

-A donde nos estas llevando, Epona? Acaso ya te perdiste tu también?- bromeo Link con Epona, sonriendo por primera vez en la ultima hora.

Pero Epona no se detuvo ni actuó como si había escuchado. Solo siguió caminando, muy concentrada en su camino. Link la miro ofendido y luego solo recostó su cabeza contra el calido cuello café de Epona, descansando un poco. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que después de un rato se encontró en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar, Link bostezo y estiro sus brazos, abriendo los ojos. De pronto se levanto de volada. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba ni que estaba haciendo ahí. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró rodeado por árboles. Pero algo brillo en el suelo que le llamo la atención. Se acerco y vio que eran unas escaleras recién pulidas de piedra. Entonces empezó a reconocer el lugar. Se volteo rápido y miro hacia arriba. Justo lo que pensaba. Ahí se encontraba la entrada al Forest Temple. Que hacia en este lugar? Pero su confusión se convirtió en miedo cuando escucho un grito ahogado desde adentro del templo. Como rayo saco su longshot y apunto hacia el tronco del árbol que crecía justo encima de la plataforma dirigiendo hacia la entrada del templo.

El longshot lo cargo hacia la plataforma y justo cuando se soltó, de un brinco entra al templo. Escucha el grito de nuevo y deja que sus oídos lo guíen hacia quien sea que necesite ayuda y quizá también hacia un gran peligro.

Entra a un pequeño corredor y un skulltula sale del techo. Desenvaina su espada sagrada y con un hábil movimiento, corta la espalda tierna de la criatura, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Recoge unos cuantos rupees que la skultulla dejo tirados y voltea a ver la puerta al final del pasillo. No sabía que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta de madera, pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. Se aproxima con lentitud y otro grito aterrador se escucha. Link no tiene más opción que apretar el paso. Agarra la manecilla de la puerta y la aprieta con fuerza. Agarra una bocanada de aire y abre la puerta.

Era un salón de buen tamaño. Tenía 3 puertas más y en medio del salón, había una alfombra roja y una extraña plataforma en medio de la alfombra. Estaba hecha de piedra y tenía gravada unas imágenes. En cada esquina de la alfombra, había una antorcha, cada una con una llama de distinto color.

-Tengo una leve sospecha sobre esas llamas. No lo se, se ven muy…-Link decía mientras se acercaba a la alfombra. Pero antes de terminar de hablar, unos fantasmas se formaron de las llamas coloridas. Link no perdió el tiempo y, con su Master Sword, las detuvo antes de que pudieran escapar. Al derrotar a cada uno, las llamas se volvían a formar y la plataforma, que hace rato había desaparecido, volvió a aparecer. Link piso la plataforma y esta de inmediato empezó a descender.

-Esto me debe llevar al lugar de donde provienen los gritos. Espero que no sean de…-sus ojos se humedecieron. –Saria, te extraño tanto.

El siguiente cuarto fue nada de cómo se lo esperaba Link.

-Q…que! Esta…vacío!- Link empezó a examinar el cuarto con desesperación, tratando de encontrar una puerta. –Nada. No entiendo! Este lugar debe llevar al Boss! No hay nada aquí!

-Quizás si empujas esa piedra, encuentras algo más.

Link se volteo para ver que le había hablado. –Esa voz…yo la conozco!

-Estas perdido sin mi, Link.

-Navi! Perdóname! En verdad lo siento.-Link encontró la bola de luz que lo rodeaba y la abrazo con fuerza.

Aunque no lo pudo ver Link, sabía que Navi estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno, bueno, suficiente de lo meloso. Esto puede esperar. Debemos encontrar a Saria.

Link asintió y soltó a Navi. Se acerco a la piedra de la que Navi había hablado hace rato y la empujo con fuerza.

De pronto, el cuarto comenzó a temblar, y la piedra se empezó a mover sola. Esto reveló un pasillo y Link corrió por este para encontrarse frente a una puerta.

-Maldición! Necesitamos el Master Key! Donde se supone que voy a conseguir eso? No tengo el tiempo para andarla buscando!

-Hay otra manera, Link. Pero…

-Pero que! Necesitamos improvisar y entrar ahora mismo, no podemos perder el tiempo.

-Tendrás que dejar el amuleto que Saria te dio de pequeño.

-Mi…amuleto? Pero…

Link recordó cuando Saria le había dado ese amuleto, hace 7 años…

_-Link, porque lloras?_

_Link levanto la vista para encontrarse frente a Saria. Volvió a bajar la vista y abrazo sus rodillas mientras recostaba su cabeza en ellas de nuevo. _

_-Son ellos, se están burlando de mí. Dicen que soy raro porque no tengo hada._

_-No tener hada no te hace raro. Eso te ha hecho especial. Ellos están celosos de eso. _

_-Pe…pero…me han tirado al lodo. Y me quitaron mi juguete. Lo han roto.- Link solloza._

_Saria lo mira por un rato. Luego saca un dije de oro y arranca un pedazo de pasto alto. Pasa la punta del pasto por el agujero del dije. Amarra las puntas y se lo muestra a Link._

_-Toma. Me lo regalo mi abuela, pero yo tengo muchos regalos de ella, y tú ya no tienes juguetes. –Saria sonríe y suelta el amuleto, que cae en las manos de Link._

_-Parece una llave.- dice Link y se lo pone._

_-Será la llave de nuestra amistad…_

-No…no puedo deshacerme de esto. Es demasiado valioso para mí. – Link negó con la cabeza decidida a que no iba a sacrificarlo.

-Tienes que, si quieres abrir esta puerta.

Link paso sus manos por la parte de atrás de su cuello y desabrocho el nudo del pedazo de pasto. Tomo el dije y lo miro un rato.

-La llave de nuestra amistad, ahora abrirá la puerta que nos separa. Que la amistad nos una nuevamente. –al decir esto, tomo la llave y la forzó dentro de la puerta. Entro perfectamente. Comenzó a girarla, y la puerta pareció comérsela. En un instante, desaparecido la llave, pero también la puerta.

-Parece que funciono.- dijo Link, secándose las lagrimas. –Ahora debo salvar a Saria.


End file.
